


Tres

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 05:17:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tres certezas sobre Timothy Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tres

**Author's Note:**

> Un día quiero intentar escribir algo animado a ver si me da una embolia o algo.
> 
> Esto pasa por Teen Titans, Battle for the Cowl y los primeros doce números de Red Robin. Es más sacarme pensamientos de dentro que otra cosa, pero ha resultado caer en algo un poco circular.

Tim sabe que morirá. 

Todos mueren, por supuesto. Tim sabe que morirá joven. Sabe que morirá en acto de servicio, ya sea por una heroicidad o por un descuido. Ha repasado posibles escenarios, ha calculado cada variable que se le ocurre. Tim duerme poco y, cuando está despierto, piensa. Tiene cuadernos de esto, modificaciones para el traje, planes b, c, d y e para situaciones tipo. Bruce le entrenó bien.

La primera (y única) vez que Dick encuentra uno de estos cuadernos, su mirada se llena de algo frío y calculador. Es un enfado que no solía estar ahí, pero que crece desde que no está con Barbara y cada vez que mira a Tim. Cuando lo encuentra le dice _¿qué mierda es esto, Timmy?_ No le tiembla la voz. Por fuera su cuerpo, su postura, el matiz de las palabras no suena a reproche, pero le taladra con la mirada y Tim lo recibe como un mazazo tras otro. 

—Nada, no es nada —se lo arrebata de la mano y se empuja las gafas contra el puente de la nariz hasta que queda marca. 

A veces piensa que podría haber muerto protegiendo a su padre. No está en ese cuaderno. Hay siete escenarios diferentes para esa historia en concreto. 

—Dime que no son deberes de Bruce, por favor, a veces se le va la mano con aquello de la angustia infinita.

Dick le revuelve el pelo, empuja la frase al aire como si le costara. Tim bufa, sonríe tan amplio que le duele y sacude la cabeza. 

—Ya me conoces; listas, listas y más listas. Es un ejercicio de creatividad. 

No se lo cree. Dick le conoce mejor de lo que piensa, o Tim es demasiado transparente. Son cosas que irá remediando poco a poco.

 

*

 

Tim sabe que será reemplazado. 

Después de su primer encuentro con Jason, Tim tuvo pesadillas durante semanas. Los sueños no indican nada, sólo son la forma que tienen las conexiones neuronales de manifestarse cuando no les queda espacio durante el día. Son imágenes, son sublimaciones. Depende de a qué teoría atiendas. Son maneras de procesar el mundo que te rodea e integrar información. Tim no necesita el sueño para eso, pero las pesadillas le plagan igual. 

No son sobre la pelea, y en su mayor parte ni siquiera son sobre Jason Todd. En muchas Bruce es sólo una capucha sin rostro, y en muchas Tim se desvanece poco a poco. Se nota desaparecer, se despierta con ganas de vomitar. 

Las pesadillas vuelven cuando Bruce muere. 

Incluso cuando no hay tiempo para dormir, incluso cuando no hay tiempo para vomitar. Tiembla ensangrentado en el suelo, observa cómo Jason se marcha y él pierde y recupera la consciencia durante horas, hasta que Dick y Alfred le sedan y le atan a la cama. Cuando despierta, cuando despierta de verdad, sin alucinaciones, notando el peso de cada golpe en el cuerpo y sangrando por cada herida cerrada, se aferra a Dick como si le fuera la vida en ello. 

Revive sus muertes en sueños. Las de los padres de Dick, su madre, su padre, Kon, Steph. Incluso Jason se pasea por su mente.

Bruce. 

Las reinventa, muchas veces las ejecuta él mismo. Se siente sucio y, sobre todo, frágil. A punto de romperse. Se aferra a Dick como no se ha aferrado nunca a nadie, sin dejar que Alfred le vea y buscando toda la solidez que le pueda aportar. Sabe que le hace daño, que le clava las uñas en los brazos y en la espalda, pero aún tiene fiebre y se hacen concesiones. Si deja marca, entonces no será olvidado. 

Tim sabe que será reemplazado, todo a lo que aspira es a dejar algún tipo de huella.

 

*

 

Tim sabe que fallará.

Tim _necesita_ fallar, subconscientemente. Necesita empujar hasta donde pueda llegar y comprobar que el mundo seguirá sin él, que no importa. Y en voz alta dice lo contrario, pero da igual, porque por dentro hay parte de él que le frena, es la parte que sigue sin merecerse la máscara de Robin, es la parte que queda de él, de Tim. La esconde durante años, pero sigue saliendo, se sigue colando por las rendijas. Sigue empujándole al fracaso.

A veces fallas y ganas. 

Tim cae y sabe que va a morir. Es una de las opciones de sus cuadernos. Es el momento, con cristales incrustándose en su traje y la voz de Ra’s Al Ghul aún resonando contra sus tímpanos. Todo lo demás está en blanco. Falla como Tim Drake, falló como Robin. Pero con esto hizo las paces hace tiempo, con esto puede ganar, aunque el resto del mundo continúe. 

Y después despierta. 

Despierta y Dick sonríe. Tim se la devuelve en un acto reflejo, se recompone rápido de esa cosa vacía y rota que tiene dentro, que se está preguntando qué es eso, respirar y latir y continuar. No era parte del plan, y Tim odia, _odia_ cuando algo se desvía de sus opciones predeterminadas. 

—Eres mi hermano mayor, Dick, siempre vas a estar allí para recogerme.


End file.
